


The Nymph of Bron-Yr-Aur

by Shippingisfree



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingisfree/pseuds/Shippingisfree
Summary: Cup a' tea or Champagne. Frank Sinatra or Robert Plant. Ask Jimmy.Jimbert oneshot.





	The Nymph of Bron-Yr-Aur

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie based on a meme. Open for any types of comments and critique. love, MG

It was nearly evening when Jimmy finally set down his acoustic guitar to enjoy a nice relaxing cup of tea. They wrote and shared ideas since morning with Robert and he was dying to sit in his chair and get some rest. At that time of year Bron-Yr-Aur looked all-mysterious covered in mist in the mornings and grey skies all day long. Although at some point it would clear up and show some blue patches of sky and sunshine, but mainly it was foggy and dark. Just like him, Jimmy thought smiling to himself.

It was warm though. A fresh draft coming through the old window cracks. It quite seemed that Robert was right this afternoon by referring that it was going to rain. Well, that was not worrying Jimmy either. Robert. Where the bloody hell did he wind up. It was then when Jimmy spotted a slim figure wandering in the far distance. With a dog. What a nature child. Jimmy let out a small laugh at the cliché. He was absentmindedly following the ethereal figure with his eyes when he suddenly witnessed the other man stripping from his clothes in an almost pornographic way. Almost?

He then he gave his golden curls a vehement shake and puffed. Jimmy was now fully assured who the pseudonym “Golden God” belonged to; Through his godlike features that left Jimmy in complete awe. He found it hard to stare away when finally Robert disappeared in the mild waters of the lake. At that point, you could tell what else Jimmy found harder.

Deep down he knew he wasn’t supposed to see it, and what was worse, enjoy it that lot. Eventually though he tossed those thoughts aside, for he wasn’t much of a fan of ‘overthinking’. He was a man of action.

* * *

After a refreshing swim at the lake Robert came out of water feeling the autumn breeze freeze on his naked body. However, he didn’t quite understand how in nine circles of hell the pile of clothes left on the verge of the lake had disappeared. Then he discovered a piece of garment laying beautifully folded on the ground.

He lifted the clothing and felt pleasantly surprised when realizes the piece of dark fabric was actually a really elegant expensive looking robe, made of cashmere, Robert reckoned. It looked bloody amazing but felt hundred times better when he slipped into it covering his nudity as he made his way home.

As he entered the house a strange noise came from supposedly Jimmy’s bedroom. The noise sounded very much like jazz to which Robert hardly believed.

“Jimmy?” he shouted in the wide hallway in hope to find his fellow mate.

“Yes, love, I’m here.” Came a strangely cheerful reply from the bedroom. Robert rushed there and witnessed something he never thought he would.

Jimmy who was standing facing a small table turned around with a bottle of champagne and glasses in his hands, wearing a gorgeous sheer velvet robe himself. Only he was much more extra; Robert learned that during his time spent with his bandmate who was now reminding him of a fancy Hollywood actress in a glorious nightgown, devilish smirk invading his mouth as he caught a glimpse of the blond. “I thought you’d never come.” He said in a flamboyant manner, which was, Robert recognized, usually used to seduce young (totally not underage)birds. Robert felt uneasy for being treated like one. Overall, he felt pleasantly shocked.

“Oh, I was out for a swim.” He finally muttered after recalling how to talk. “I see.” Jimmy bit his lip while offering a glass of champagne to the blond, his eyes travelling down south and back offering an appreciative smile. Robert could recognize the voices of Franks Sinatra, Bing Crosby and others coming from the record player. Jimmy was moving rhythmically to the music, looking completely loose.

“So, is there any particular occasion for this?” Robert begun as he settled on the nearby chair a glass in his fingers and a smug smile creeping on his lips. He was a part of this spectacle and he was going to play his role like a true performer. As the guitarist lit a cigarette put delicately between his long thin fingers, he came closer to clink his glass with Robert’s.

“For success.”

“For success…”Robert echoed, as he rose from his seat to be on the same level as his bandmate. An average Jimmy would have moved a step back to prevent his personal space from being invaded. Not this time. The blond and the brunette were standing eye to eye, as they crossed their arms and drank, not breaking the contact. Then the song on the record player was replaced by another Sinatra hit Robert could frankly recall, which eventually delighted Jimmy’s expression.

“This one’s my favorite.” He said as he jerked from the embrace to sashay carelessly towards the small table again, setting his glass down and the cigarette between his lips.

“ _In the heavens, stars are dancing. And the mounting moon is new_.” The song began as Jimmy blew a puff of smoke eyeing the blond, who was now considering to make a move.

“ _What a rare night for romancing…Mind if I make love to you_.” Bloody asshole, Robert thought as he shifted towards the guitarist, incredibly attractive asshole quite indeed.

“Care for a dance?" Robert tried his best impression, which worked…duh. Jimmy was now leaning on him, his arms hung around his neck, as Robert’s own found their way to the other's hips.

“ _Since the dear day of our meeting I’ve wanted to tell you all I long to do_.” Robert sang along as Jimmy twirled around him just like Grace Kelly, and Robert felt joy filling his heart.

“ _Dawn is nearing, time is fleeting…Mind if I make love to you_.” Robert touched his arm lightly, as Jimmy murmured “not at all” which made him smile even wider. Robert reckoned the shorter man had already had a couple glasses before his grand entry.

“ _If you’ll let me, I’ll endeavor to persuade you I’m your party for two._ ” Jimmy was smiling lovingly and caressing the curls of Robert’s hair as if he wanted to do that for a long time and now when he was finally doing it, it made him happy in spite of himself. In hope to hide the cheeky grin he bent closer and put his head on the singer’s shoulder, sniffing his scent and feeling all dizzy.

“ _And from then on you will never…Mind if I make love to you_.” Robert sang the last lines then stopped to look Jimmy in the eye. As he was reassured that everything was fine once more, he took Jimmy’s left hand from his shoulder and kissed the inside lovingly. Then, Jimmy reached forward and reached for the blond’s heavenly lips as Sinatra sang once more “ _Mind if I make love to you…_ ” and the record stopped playing, leaving a hazy atmosphere behind. They didn’t even hear the thunderstorm groaning outside, At that moment it was just them and the mutual feeling they shared.

Jimmy was the first one to break the kiss. Moreover, as he moved backwards still facing Robert, they spoke nothing. They simply needed not. He turned off the lights, leaving the shadowy candles and the lightning the only source of light. Then he started removing his nightgown, being left completely naked under the gloomy moonlight, Robert could have sworn, he looked vulnerable and insecure…almost like a virgin. And bloody hell, that took his breath away. He could have written a million songs about this. And this was only the beginning, he inhaled sharply at the thought. He made sure to remember the sight before him before he moved towards the guitarist and kissed him once more, his hands cupping his cheeks, then making their way down his bare shoulders. Jimmy melted in his touch and Robert made a promise to himself to protect this pure creature in all costs (though anytime else he would’ve found that funny.)

Then Jimmy guided him to the bed, the kiss still fresh on their lips.

“Gotta get rid of this. It covers one of my belongings.” Jimmy tucked at the collar of the robe and Robert immediately took it off. Now he was sitting before a lying Jimmy who just couldn’t keep his eyes off the blond’s tanned body.

“God almighty, it must be forbidden to be so handsome!” he whispered after studying every inch with his eyes. The lion blushed and puffed proudly.

“You really enjoy it, don’t you?” Robert said midway through kisses here and there.

“What do you mean, of course I do.”

“I thought you would.” Jimmy narrowed his eyes at him.

“When I noticed you were watching…I thought you’d enjoy a little show...”

“Well, of course you bloody well noticed” Jimmy huffed an entertained sight in embarrassment. “Such a stud. I thought I wouldn’t last a second if I touched meself there.”

“Speaking of which.” Robert cupped Jimmy’s cock and Jimmy’s breath hissed. “Oi!”

Robert laughed at his own anticipation. He took his hands off and started trailing kisses down Jimmy’s jaw to his neck and shoulder, his hands traveling around his hips and thighs, feeling the other man tense every second. He was in fact really sensitive. Robert was assured when he bit on his collarbone and received a soft moan from the smaller man. Freak. Robert smiled to himself and made a mental note to come back here. Then he traveled down to his chest. Jimmy was slim and pale and oh so delicate. Robert was eager to explore him as thoroughly as possible.

He took a nipple into his mouth and Jimmy once again tried to keep quite but failed miserably. In Robert’s great satisfaction, he continued his way down stealing steady breaths from Jimmy. When he reached the great prize, he smiled coyly, and let it slip from his attention for a little more, instead planting a kiss on Jimmy’s inner thigh, as the latter tugged at a pile of hair and received a moan right next to his throbbing cock. Freak. He wanted to end the torture but Robert was having too much fun, not considering his own pre-cum sleeked member caused by Jimmy’s helpless whimpers. He bit the area, sucked and licked then again. Bite, suck, lick, repeat.

“Please…” Jimmy whispered. Robert lifted his gaze and the sight made him somehow even harder. Jimmy...

Dark eyes filled with lust and satisfaction, full lips slightly parted, dark hair covering half of the angelic face, as he gazed down at Robert. The blond once again planted a kiss on those lips and went down to put his own to a better use. He licked the tip then sucked it and Jimmy arched his back. Robert’s own hand slipped downwards and he jerked himself until they were both complete messes panting side by side.

“Have you done that before?” Jimmy was the first to speak after the mind crashing orgasm. “Cause if no you might as well reconsider your calling. Bloody hell, this was the best fucking blow job I ever got.” He said slightly shaking his head in disbelief.

“You say that every time after someone gives you head, don’tcha?” Robert turned his head and met Jimmy’s gaze. It was somewhat a mix of confusion, guilt and apology.

“I’m sorry…if I said anything wrong” Jimmy moved to his side and Robert noticed the mark on his collarbone, which read “fuck me” in Robert’s eyes. Which obviously was what he planned to do next.

“Jimmy, you didn’t say anything wrong, I was just joking.” He said affectionately shifting atop the guitarist. “However, there’s something I’d like to try and-“

“And?” Jimmy switched his flamboyant mode on again.

“And…Mind if I **actually** make love to you?”

“Not when you’re so tender and caring. No“ Jimmy replied laughing at how absurdly cheeky they sound. Then again, completely serious “I trust you Percy, you know that.”

“Yes and I’m not gonna take advantage of that.” Jimmy mouthed ‘thanks’ before Robert bent down end occupied his mouth once more. Every time the kiss becoming more toxic and addicting.

“I had never kissed someone after they blew me.” Jimmy wondered aloud as Robert got a bottle of lube from his bedroom (which was miraculously there I have zero idea how) and adjusted himself in a more comfortable position between Jimmy’s legs.

“Oh, thank you, that was really honouring!” Robert answered scornfully before applying lube on his fingers. When he slid a finger through Jimmy’s entrance the guitarist inhaled sharply. “Feels…strange.” He said smiling nervously. “Gonna feel better.”

“If you say so…wait! How do you know, have you actually-“

“Yes, Jimjam, and I hope you are fine with that. Although I haven’t done this with a guy for a long while, I really want you to feel great.” He said somewhat annoyed, though he managed to slip a second finger unnoti-

“Oh God!”…it seems it wasn’t unnoticed at all. When Jimmy tossed his head back and thrusted his hips to feel that again, Robert knew he was ready. (Fucking finally, you could hear his dick) He entered carefully. Jimmy taking every inch in he let loose and few whimpers left his throat at once. After setting a steady rhythm, Robert bent down to nip at Jimmy’s collarbone, using the same previous tactics. At that, Jimmy’s cock shot pre-cum and he quickly turned them both around, settling on top of Robert. The feeling of Jimmy’s long skilled fingers on his body was purely magical. They were expertly caressing the flesh beneath them making Robert tremble. Jimmy rode him slowly before he hit that sweet spot and mastered a faster tempo, Robert thrusting even deeper as they came crying each other’s names louder than the howling storm and growling thunder outside. Midway through the cries, they confessed their feelings for each other and collapsed in unison. Equally exhausted and happy, they fell asleep in each other’s tight embrace.


End file.
